Mighty Mouse Smokes Weed (Lost Episode)
Halloween; the perfect time when people trick or treat. Probably trick people into seeing lost episodes. No need to worry about that shit, because I watch actual scary things. Not horror movies, but old vintage cartoons. One of my favorite cartoon characters was Mighty Mouse; created by Terrytoons of 20th Century Fox and CBS. He was a living mouse that flew around the world like Superman, but as a mouse (duh, right?), and he would always sing, "Here I come to save the day." And every Halloween; I would collect tapes of this fine enjoyable program just to scare a bunch of kiddies. But those days were gone, cause people are more scared about the dystopian future. Understandable, considering how I just permabanned from a Game of Thrones reddit page for ranting about how I despised Season 8, and how I'm "trash" for not being excited about season four of Rick and Morty because the show died of quality after its second season. Which brings me to this Halloween... I awaited the next trick or treat-er (the trick or treatinators as my boy Doofenshmirtz might refer him/her as) to give me some treat. That guy in a 6ix9ne costume knocked on the door and brought me a present. Oh gracious, it was so lovely, it was a VHS tape. Of course it would've been something It was a lost episode of Mighty Mouse... and it had a description that said: "Mighty Mouse is gonna smoke weed and not save the world. Find out in this magnificent lost episode that was never aired." I hopped in glee, and grabbed the tape. I put the tape in the VHS player, and got ready to watch the cartoon. The episode did not began as mighty this time around. The title card read, "Mighty Mouse Smokes Weed" in slime neon green, as the background looked psychedelic. The episode began with Mighty Mouse flying, but he looked unusually chaotic. He had a large sinister smile, and his eyes; well, they looked unusually bloodshot, so I knew it was coming. Instead of singing his usual catchphrase, he sings, "Here I come to smoke the day! Mighty Mouse is here to get high today!" He flew down, and was seen crying, unusually. A cat appeared out of nowhere with a knife. That said cat stabbed Mighty Mouse violently and realistically, and I shrieked in horror. Mighty Mouse tries to fight back, but then, the cat ricochet him to the twin towers, predicting 9/11. But wait, this cartoon was made in the '40s, so how could this cartoon predict the terrorist attacks?! Then, Mighty Mouse puffed the smokes, and he became bigger and bigger, up to the point were he started to become Attack on Titan big. I like anime as well, shut the fuck up. He killed everyone, then inhaled everyone by smoking marijuana. All of this was mighty realistic, may I add! I screamed in agony because none of this was suppose to happen in the original Mighty Mouse cartoons. Then a kaiju monster appeared, breathed fire, and Mighty Mouse inhaled his fire and smoked weed. "Looks like I am your true god." That is when the tape started to explode, and the VHS tape was on fire! I tried to get the fire extinguisher, but the fire got worse, as I was burning to pieces, and the house was on fire. I began to cry, and fade in a coma. The next day, you're not gonna believe this... it was the day after Halloween... and the doctors took me to a lab... and they put me in a mouse's body, and made me smoke weed... everyday. It made me drink a Baja Blast Mountain Dew soda, have super strengths, and this is when I woke up... I was in a mouse's body. I am Mighty Mouse. HOLY SHIT! I tried to find my house, but it seems like I can fly. I have powers, I can see through people, and I can turn into a mighty machine. I am a god. I AM YEEZY! That's the pasta in a nutshell. And now you know the lost episode of Mighty Mouse. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna save my fellow mice from the cats then start a career by being yeezus. Take care yourselves... anyway, poopity scoop. THE END Category:Lost Episodes Category:SillyPasta Article Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Creepypastas narrated by DaveTheUseless